


What We Learned is a Crime

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing exceptional or prestigious about the University of Los Santos, except perhaps its unique ability to attract lost and uncertain souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Learned is a Crime

There was nothing exceptional or prestigious about the University of Los Santos, except perhaps its unique ability to attract lost and uncertain souls. Even in its unique location in one of the nation’s, arguably, most dangerous cities, it managed to attract students from all over.

But every crew has to start somewhere.

This crew started with Gavin, who had a desire to get as far away from home as he could  and a fascination with Burnie and the Cockbite Crew - whose antics had made the news even as far as England. Who found that where the school lacked in a Cinematography program it more than made up for with its Computer Science program. It started with Gavin finding a home in Los Santos - and finding that he had a certain gift when it came to hacking - and changing his paperwork so they couldn’t send him away. Or it might have started when Gavin decided to supplement his student income with the skill he had developed, hacking into the bank accounts of people who annoyed him and taking petty cash for himself.

The crew started with Michael, who didn’t know what he wanted to do but he knew it didn’t involve staying in Jersey, but he couldn’t tell you what it was that drew him to applying to school in Los Santos. It started with Michael finding engineering, something he hadn’t expected to like when he’d never enjoyed math, but he was good at the practicality of it. He was good at explosives, not what the program was for, exactly, but he was good at it all the same; he could almost unfailingly predict what they would do when they went off. Michael learned it was even easier to predict what they would do when he was the one to make them himself. It might have started when he began selling those explosives to people, the ones he sold paid for his tuition and the ones he kept supplied him with plenty of fun.

The crew started with Lindsay, who had always had a thing for the drama of the theatre, and let that bring her to this city where she could try to turn that into a career. It started when she found stage combat and found she liked the thrill of a fake fight almost more than she liked acting. She found she liked close combat fighting with the prop weapons the best, and that there wasn’t a lot of difference between a staged fight and a real fight. It started at the end of the late shift while she walked back to school, when she got pushed into an alley by one of the local muggers. Started when instinct kicked in when it probably shouldn’t have and she fought back. Or it might have started when she got a taste of real violence, and she added some of the cash from the pockets of her would-be mugger to her tips from the night.

The crew started with Meg, who had always been comfortable enough with herself to pretend to be someone else, and had come to Los Santos to try on a some new skins. Who found herself working in the costume shop during her time at school, she enjoyed the work but liked even more how easy it was to borrow the pieces she wanted for her own charades. It started when she was young, lying to strangers about who she was to get things she wanted. It started when she started borrowing from the drama department to create even more dramatic characters. When she learned that all it took were some pretty words and fake smiles and she could get anything: money, jewelry, information. Or maybe it started the first time she used her routine and that smile that could cut like a knife to get something she knew wouldn’t serve her immediately.

It probably really started when the four met.

When Lindsay recognized the dress that the girl flirting with her had on from the costume shop, but cared more about where this was going than the theft. When Meg realized she wasn’t pretending when she was flirting with the redhead who waitressed at the local diner, and what she wanted from her was her attention. When Michael came in and sat across from Meg without pausing for a hello because she was already at his usual table, and he wasn’t going to let a stranger keep him from his regular time with Lindsay. When Gavin rushed into the diner with all of his focus dedicated to his tablet and sat at the first available seat he got to, which happened to be Michael’s lap.

It probably started when they started talking.

When Michael shoved Gavin out of his lap but into the seat beside him. When Meg asked what it was that he was doing. When Lindsay sat down at the table with them because the diner was dead except for them. When Gavin admitted that what he was doing wasn’t exactly legal.

It probably started when they started bragging.

When Meg rolled her eyes at the petty cash Gavin had been stealing and bragged that’d she’d stolen thousands from people before. When Lindsay admitted she’d started taking the night shift because it usually gave her the excuse to fight with someone before she went home. When Gavin tried to redeem himself by talking about the government agencies he’d hacked. When Michael won by sharing how he’d been selling his explosives to the Cockbite Crew all semester.

It definitely started around that sticky, diner table. 

The four of them talking and flirting and bragging until Lindsay’s shift ended and the late night diner closed. The exchange of numbers and smiles as they were forced to part for the night. The promise of something hanging in the air as they went their separate ways. A chain of texts sent before they’d made it a block away from the others.

A crew and a relationship that started almost simultaneously, thanks to a school that had managed to graduate four new criminals into the city of Los Santos.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) March 1, 2016


End file.
